A Year Compared to A Lifetime
by karatekid1018
Summary: Based on the promo we saw for "Goodbye". Blaine reveals what he's going to miss the most and the future is discussed...and a few kisses are snuck in, of course. Rated T


**Promo for "Goodbye"=IF THEY DON'T KISS THEN RIB WILL FIND THEMSELVES WAKING UP IN A SHARK TANK**

** No, not really. I wouldn't hurt RIB...at least I don't think so. ;) No, seriously, that is not a serious threat. I may hit my friends playfully, but I'd never kill someone (despite popular belief)**

** Anyway, this is inspired by that promo. What I **_**hope **_**the scene will be :) Enjoy!**

"Blaine?" Kurt called out into the empty classroom. He had received a text from his boyfriend not even five minutes earlier to meet him there. Blaine was seated in one of them empty seats looking down. He looked up slowly…and his face was streaked with tears. "Blaine!"

Kurt ran over to him, sitting down next to him and immediately reaching out wipe away his tears. "What happened, baby? What's wrong?"

Blaine chuckled slightly, taking both of Kurt's hands.

"Nothing, really," Blaine said, his eyes welling up again. "Just me being stupid."

"Whatever you're upset about isn't stupid, honey," Kurt said, looking at Blaine with concern shining in his beautiful blue eyes. "Tell me."

Blaine sighed, looking up into Kurt's eyes.

"It's…look at our hands."

Kurt looked down, looking at the messy tangled heap that was all four of their hands interlocked. Blaine smiled down at them, a tear sparkling at the corner of his one eye that Kurt leaned over and kissed away, seeing as his hands were occupied.

"What about our hands, Blaine?" Kurt asked quietly. Blaine smiled again, looking down at them.

"It's just…I can barely tell which hand is which. While yours are significantly lighter, they're just so tangled up and beautiful and _perfect _that I can't tell which ones belong to whom. I love them like this…they're like a work of art, and…they make me feel safe. They make me feel like if I need them, your arms are just one step away. Just _touching _you makes me feel like nothing _else _can touch me. Only you…_always _you."

And now they were both crying, because the beauty of Blaine's words had pierced his heart.

"And when you're in New York…as beautiful as kissing and making love with you is, I think _this _is what I'll miss the most. Whenever we touch like this…I feel like I'm on top of the _world_, like I can do anything as long as I have you with me."

"Blaine…" Kurt said quietly, seeing the pain in his boyfriend's eyes. "I already told you-you're not going to be alone."

"No, I won't be," Blaine agreed, one of his thumbs stroking one of Kurt's hands. "But I won't have this feeling. I'll still be able to see you on a computer screen and hear that beautiful voice of yours through speakers, but I won't be able to reach out and hold your hand, or pet your hair while we cuddle and watch Disney movies…it just won't be the same, Kurt!"

Now, Blaine was getting a bit hysterical. Kurt hated seeing Blaine this upset; it broke his heart into a million pieces. He sadly disconnected their hands so he could pull Blaine into his arms, feeling his boyfriend's tears soak his extremely _expensive_ shirt's fabric and not even caring. He stroked Blaine's back softly, shushing him comfortingly.

"Shh, baby, it's OK," Kurt said softly, pressing delicate kisses to the side of Blaine's neck. "I know that we can't have this when I'm in New York, I _know_, and it kills me. But, it's just a year. I'm going to miss you _so much_, Blaine, but one year doesn't even _compare _to the rest of our lives."

Blaine gasped, pulling back and holding Kurt's hands again, his tears slowly drying.

"I know we've said it briefly, but…we've never actually really talked about it. Are we…do you want to be with me for that long?"

And Kurt couldn't help but giggle slightly as he leant in a pressed a long, slow, sweet kiss to Blaine's lips, their hands still interlocked as their lips moved together. Kurt pulled back slightly, their lips separated but their faces still close.

"And longer," he murmured before sitting back in his seat, staring into Blaine's eyes. "If I could Blaine, I would make it so neither of us could ever age, so we can just be together literally _forever_. And I _promise _you that after you graduate, you're coming with me to New York to pursue whatever dream you want to, and we'll cuddle on my couch and eat crappy Chinese food and one day, I'll get down on one knee and I'll _really _make you mine for good."

Kurt began to stroke Blaine's ring finger, as if he could already feel a platinum band around it, marking Blaine as _his_ and his alone.

"I'll plan our wedding, and you'll wait for me at the alter because I've always loved wedding marches, you know that, and we'll have a _wonderful _honeymoon that'll open the door to the rest of our lives. _Sorry, _babe, but it looks like you're stuck with me."

And then Blaine smiled that one grin that makes Kurt weak at the knees. His smile is miniscule, unlike the one he usually wears that often reveals his gums, and his eyes are sparkling as he gazes at Kurt like he's the most beautiful person in the world.

"Don't you _ever _apologize for that, you hear me?" Blaine commanded playfully, bopping Kurt on the nose with one hand before letting it once again get lost in their tangled mess of them. "…You really think we're gonna be OK?"

"I told you," Kurt said with a small smile. "I'm never saying goodbye to you."

And then, of course, Kurt couldn't resist. He leant in and captured Blaine's lips in an even longer and just as sweet kiss, smiling into it as Blaine resting his hand on his soft cheek.

"So beautiful," Blaine whispered against his lips. Kurt grinned, leaning back in and just kissing Blaine senseless, each touch sending a shock of electricity up both of their spines and increasingly weakening their ability to form coherent thoughts.

"As much as I love this," Blaine began. "Do you think we could head back to your place? I'd rather not have Mr. Schue catch us making out in an empty classroom. That's seems like it'd be San and Britt's thing."

Kurt chuckled, kissing Blaine one more time before taking his hand and leading him out of the classroom, deciding to skip the last class of the day so they could spend more time together…they didn't really have much left.

"I love you," Blaine whispered, pecking Kurt on the cheek. Kurt grinned, squeezing his hand as images of their future together flashed through his mind.

"I love you too," he replied. "Forever and always."

**And that's all she wrote.**

** Review? **


End file.
